The present invention relates generally to time domain measurement instruments, such as an oscilloscope, and more particularly to such an instrument that is able to decode and interpret an input waveform to determine a data sequence represented thereby, such as a Non-Return to Zero (NRZ) data sequence.
Oscilloscopes acquire and display a representation of a received analog waveform. These analog waveforms often are representative of a transmitted digital signal. While apparatuses exist for defining a particular protocol, and decoding the digital signal represented by the analog waveform, they rely on various aspects of the digital protocol to define the interpretation.